Spookypasta: LOOK BEHIND YOU
Hi... I'm currently in St Michael's hospital in Toronto, Ontario. My name is Nathan Monroe, and I'm 14 years old. Apparently I am suffering from a mental illness called PTSD. My best friend Lukas let me type my story. I had just got home from school, and I was putting my books in a pile. Like most people, I hated school. Math, science, history, geography, English, especially English. I wanted to relax on my computer. I saw a link to a website called "ludwigchatroom.wikia.com". I was intrigued and curious. I clicked the link, and created an account. I saw a link on the homepage that said "Live! Chat". There was an icon of a woman on the chat, and below the icon, was a username. "ElliotLudwigCastellano22". I had heard about a man called Elliot Ludwig Castellano. I was still intrigued, and joined the chat. This was the biggest mistake of my life. In the chat, there was indeed a user called ElliotLudwigCastellano22. I typed in: Good afternoon! "GOOD AFTERNOON" This was not a chat bot. It was an actual user. "Nice weather we're having." I typed in. "NOT REALLY. IT'S SNOWY AND SLUSHY THIS TIME OF YEAR." My heart sank a little. It always snowed in my area. Then, to my surprise, he typed another message. "TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF." I was going to have a laugh. I typed, "My name is Jesus Christ. I was born in 3078 and have two brothers." The next reply was just plain unsettling. "YOU ARE AN ONLY CHILD, NATHAN." My heart skipped a beat as he said this. What the hell? What was this thing? I wanted answers, so I typed in, "What the hell are you?" He replied again. This response could not have been made by an A.I. I knew he was real, but this user was just insane. "LET ME TELL YOU A STORY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PREVIOUS HOUSE OWNERS?" I was starting to lose my sanity. He typed again. "THE SAME THING THAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU." That was it. I moved my mouse cursor to the red X button, but the chat wouldn't close. I typed, "Are you messing with my computer? STOP!!! This is seriously not funny!" This is where it happened. ElliotLudwigCastellano22 typed another message, this time he typed it much slower. This next message, which ruined my health and lost me my sanity, was, "LOOK BEHIND YOU." That was it. I lost my sanity. I turned around, and saw nothing. I shot back around, but there was no chat screen. Instead, there was a very realistic looking image of Satan. Then, a voice from inside the computer said: "TURN BACK AROUND." I looked behind me again, and saw a boy. A boy around my age, holding a foot long machete, and had an evil, distorted smile on his face. I screamed violently, and passed out for six hours. Apparently, the boy walked over to me, but my parents' footsteps came from the hall. The boy struggled to open the window, but they saw him. He climbed out. When I woke up, I saw my friend Lukas. I told him what happened, and he said, "Dude. Elliot Ludwig Castellano used to be my friend. He went into hiding because he literally murdered a man and devoured his insides like a zombie." I told him what the boy looked like, and he said, "Dude, that matches his description!" I then realized just what had happened. This Elliot Ludwig Castellano person tracked my down, broke into my house, and wanted to try and kill me. I don't know what to do anymore. This was so terrifying. But I will say one thing: DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR ELLIOT LUDWIG CASTELLANO. IF HE DOESN'T KILL YOU, HE WILL MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND. Category:Story Category:Incompleted Stories